Guided Tour: Jugend-Fantasyliteratur
center|link= Fantasyliteratur mit junger Zielgruppe hat sich als Genre in den letzten Jahren zu einer Haupteinnahmequelle von Verlagen und Filmproduktionsfirmen entwickelt. Natürlich gab es auch schon vorher tolle Bücher in diesem Bereich, aber seit Hollywood erkannt hat, dass vor allem Teenager das Geld in die Kinokassen spülen, ist nahezu jeder erfolgreiche Jugendroman verfilmt worden. Seinen Höhepunkt erreichte der Hype mit den Harry Potter-Geschichten, aber auch die Twilight- und Hunger Games-Franchises haben sich weltweit zu absoluten Phänomenen entwickelt. Auch bei Wikia gibt es viele große Communities zu diesem Thema und deshalb wollen wir euch in dieser Ausgabe von Wikia Guided Tour ein paar davon vorstellen und generell einen tieferen Einblick in das Thema geben. left thumb|Teil 1 der „Young Wizards“-ReiheDie Zielgruppe der „jungen Erwachsenen“ wurde erst 1920 wirklich etabliert, vorher waren Bücher immer explizit entweder für Kinder, oder für Erwachsene bestimmt. Die Idee wurde zwar schon 1802 von der Schriftstellerin Sarah Trimmer aufgeworfen, die 14- bis 21-jährige einer eigenen Generation zuordnete, doch es dauerte über ein Jahrhundert, bis sich der Gedanke weiter verbreitete. 1960 wurde dann die „ Young Adult Library Services Association“ etabliert, die diese neue Gruppe repräsentieren sollte. Zu dieser Zeit entstanden hauptsächlich Romane mit realistischem Inhalt, die oft ganz konkret von oben herab „typische“ Probleme von Teenagern behandelten und Lösungen dafür präsentierten. Die jungen Leser waren davon schnell gelangweilt, was sich schlagartig änderte, als in den achtziger Jahren das Fantasy-Sub-Genre an Qualität und Beliebtheit gewann. Das geschah unter anderem durch die Romanreihen „Alanna - Das Lied der Löwin“ von Tamara Pierce und „Young Wizards“ von Diane Duane, die leider nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde. Diese Entwicklung steigerte sich stetig, bis Ende der Neunziger mit dem ersten „Harry Potter“-Buch „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen“ endgültig ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet wurde und Jugend-Fantasy ihren festen Platz im Mainstream gewonnen hatte. Der überwältigende Erfolg der Reihe ebnete den Weg für zahlreiche neue Werke und viele davon sind mittlerweile auch im Wikia-Netzwerk vertreten. left Nachdem Harry Potter trotz des männlichen Protagonisten bei Jungen und Mädchen gleichermaßen gut ankam, kristallisierte sich mit der Zeit vor allem die weibliche Zielgruppe für Fantasy-Geschichten heraus. Das liegt sicher auch daran, dass die erste Liebe oft zentrales Thema ist, so wie beispielsweise in Twilight, Chroniken der Unterwelt und den Tributen von Panem. Jungen in diesem Alter lesen generell weniger als Mädchen, aber Romane wie Eragon, Pery Jackson, oder Die Legende der Wächter erfreuen sich auch einiger männlicher Fans. Auch die deutschen Autoren sind auf diesem Gebiet sehr fleißig – nicht umsonst stehen sie in der Tradition von Michael Endes „Die unendliche Geschichte“. Die heutigen Werke sind allerdings meistens zu einem größerem Anteil in der Realität verankert und behandeln ihre Themen wieder eher konkret als metaphorisch. Letztes Jahr kam die erste Verfilmung der Edelsteintrilogie von Kerstin Gier in die Kinos, diesen August folgt mit Saphirblau der zweite Teil. Ein weiteres neues Franchise stammt vom Bernd das Brot-Erfinder Tommy Krappweis, der sich mit Mara und der Feuerbringer an die nordische Mythologie herangewagt hat. Zu weiteren beliebten Communities gehören Die Legende von Narnia, die Göttlich-Trilogie und Warrior Cats. Damit übergebe ich das Wort an vier Experten, die ihren Lieblings-Werken über das Lesen hinaus viel Zeit widmen und einen erheblichen Teil dazu beitragen, dass andere Fans bei Wikia all die Infos finden, von denen sie noch gar nicht wussten, dass sie sie überhaupt gesucht haben: left|link=w:c:de.harrypotter:Benutzer:Harry granger Hallo, ich bin Harry granger, Administratorin und Bürokratin des Harry-Potter-Lexikons. Ich bin interessanterweise erst durch die Filme auf Harry Potter aufmerksam geworden und auch erst, als diese ins Fernsehen kamen. Eigentlich hatte ich mich am Anfang dem ganzen Hype verweigert. Dann kam der erste Film ins TV. Da ich Fantasy mag, hab ich ihn mir angeguckt. Ich fand ihn gut, aber das war's erst mal. Dann kam der zweite Film und der hat mich dann erwischt. Ich kaufte mir alle bis dahin erschienenen Bücher auf einen Schlag. Dann hab ich im Internet gesucht und stieß erst mal auf das englische Harry Potter Wiki. Das ist nun mal das größte Wiki. Am 7. September 2009 habe ich mich dann dort angemeldet. Irgendwann stieß ich dann bei meinen Recherchen auf das deutsche Wiki, dass damals ziemlich einsam und verlassen war. Am 11. Oktober 2012 fing ich dort mal an mit Korrekturen von Rechtschreibfehlern oder auch inhaltlichen Fehlern. Es waren nur ab und zu mal ein paar Leute da. Das war's dann auch schon. Am 19. November 2012 wurde ich dann von Mira84 zum Admin gemacht, am 15. Januar 2014 dann auch Bürokrat. Tja, und damit fing die Arbeit dann an! *Es fehlte eine ordentliche Kategorisierung *Bildernamen waren nur eine Buchstaben-Ziffern-Kombination *Bilder ohne Lizenz- und Quellenangaben und ohne Kategorisierung *Manche Namen waren einfach verkehrt oder englisch geschrieben, obwohl es deutsche Namen gab *Es gab sogar „Artikel“, die nur dazu dienten, andere Mitarbeiter zu beleidigen. Da hat's mich nicht mehr gewundert, wieso das Wiki verlassen war. Mitttlerweile gibt es eine kleine Community, es gibt immer noch viel zu tun und manchmal entdecken wir leider immer noch problematische Artikel, die noch umgeschrieben werden müssen. Ich hab schon viel Arbeit reingesteckt, unsere neuen Mitarbeiter ebenfalls, aber es macht Spaß und das ist die Hauptsache. Dass das Interesse auch heute noch vorhanden ist, liegt sicherlich auch daran, dass die Autorin J. K. Rowling eine Internetseite namens Pottermore ins Leben gerufen hat, auf der sie weitere Informationen gibt, die nicht in den Büchern erschienen sind. Dort gibt es auch Bilder von Dingen, die man sonst nur dem Namen nach kennt oder von Personen und Szenen, die es nicht in die Filme geschafft haben. Aus dem Bereich Jugend-Fantasy interessiert mich ebenfalls das Narnia Wiki. Wäre schön, wenn da irgendwann die nächste Verfilmung rauskommt. left|link=w:c:die-legende-der-waechter:Benutzer:Aki-chan86 Ich bin ein begeisterter Leser der Die Legende der Wächter-Romane und ihrer Nachfolgereihe „Der Clan der Wölfe“, seitdem der Film über die Kinoleinwand geflimmert ist. Ich fand es toll, dass es sich gerade um Eulen als Hauptcharaktere handelt. Sie sind schon durch die „Harry Potter“-Saga zu etwas besonderem geworden, denn wer wollte, nachdem Harry Hedwig gekauft hatte, nicht auch eine Eule in seinem Zimmer haben? Im Gegensatz zu Tieren wie Hunden und Katzen, aus deren Sicht häufiger Geschichten entstehen, sind Eulen etwas Besonderes. Außerdem hat mich dieser bildgewaltige Film trotz seiner relativ einfachen Geschichte - der Kampf gegen Gut und Böse, verkörpert durch die Wächter des Großen Ga'Hoole-Baums und den Reinen - schnell mitgenommen. Die Hauptcharaktere Soren und Gylfie erinnern mich immer ein wenig an Harry und Hermine in Eulengestalt. Soren, mit einem guten Herzen und als mutiger Held, und Gylfie, eine kleine, schlaue Eule. Die Buchreihe ist noch besser und ich kann verstehen, warum sie auf eine stattliche Zahl von 15 Büchern kommt: Gerade die ersten drei Bände nehmen den Leser emotional mehr mit als der Film. Die Welt in den Büchern ist natürlich noch ausgefeilter, denn sie kommt unserer ein wenig gleich. Das spiegelt sich mit fortschreitender Handlung durch die Einführung neuer Orte (die Nordlande, die Hinterlande und die Mittellande) und Kulturen wieder. Es gibt sogar andere Sprachen wie Krakisch, die Sprache der Nordlandbewohner, die sich an germanischen, nordischen Sprachen orientiert. Die Urzeitwölfe tragen schottische Namen und sind teilweise nach Shakespeares Macbeth benannt. Wissenschaftliche Namen, die Eigenheiten der Tiere, sowie auch die Jungenaufzucht sind liebevoller eingearbeitet. Bemerkenswert ist für mich als älterer Leser auch, dass auf Ereignisse aus der Geschichte, wie zum Beispiel eine Rede von Winston Churchill, oder die Schlacht bei den Thermopylen (als der Hellenische Bund die Perser schlug), Bezug genommen wird. Was ich besonders gut finde ist, dass die Wächter nicht nur ein Ritterbund sind, sondern dass sie auch Wissen z. B. über Wetterkunde, Glutsammeln, Metalle, Heilkunde und vieles mehr sammeln, es aufbereiten und weiter an die nächsten Eulen geben. Einziges Manko wäre vielleicht, dass viele der Bände sehr kurz sind und im Durchschnitt etwa 230 oder weniger Inhaltsseiten (im Englischen 200) besitzen. Sie enthalten dafür jedoch eine Leseprobe des nächsten Bandes, sodass man weiterhin an der Reihe interessiert bleibt. Der Lesespaß ist also auch schnell wieder vorbei, wenn man nur ein Buch in den Händen hält. Andere Jugendbuchreihen, die ich sehr schätze, sind vor allem die Buchreihen des Autorinnenteams Erin Hunter, die Erschaffer der „Warrior Cats“ und „Seekers“-Reihe. Außerdem mag ich als Buch und als TV-Serie die Serie „Als die Tiere den Wald verließen“. Als kleinen Tipp kann ich für alle drachenbegeisterten Leser mit Englischkenntnissen unter uns die Jugendbuchreihe „Wings of Fire“ von Tui Sutherland (einer der Erins, die an der Buchreihe „Seekers“ arbeitet) wärmstens empfehlen. left|link=w:c:rubinrot:FinchelLivesOnForever Hi, ich bin nun seit ein paar Monaten im Edelsteintrilogie Wiki aktiv, aber noch länger ein Fan der Trilogie. Ich habe alle Bücher mehrmals gelesen. Das Wiki habe ich entdeckt, als ich auf der Suche nach Neuigkeiten zur Verfilmung des zweiten Buches „Saphirblau“ war. Und dann bin ich dort hängen geblieben ... Die Edelsteintrilogie ist super geschrieben. Die Charaktere sind toll ausgearbeitet und der Schreibstil von Kerstin Gier ist sehr witzig. Besonders gefällt mir, dass man die Gedanken der Hauptperson Gwendolyn so „ungefiltert“ bekommt. Und natürlich ist auch der Wasserspeierdämon Xemerius unverbesserlich mit seinen spritzigen Kommentaren (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes spritzig :D ). Auch die Liebesgeschichte von Gwen und Gideon entwickelt sich sehr schön. Natürlich überzeugt auch das Thema an sich: Das Zeitreisen. Es ist interessant, was sich die Autorin da ausgedacht hat, dass es über die Jahrhunderte verteilt zwölf Zeitreisende gibt. Und auch die Loge des Grafen von Saint Germain, die am Anfang ein großes Mysterium ist, von der man aber nach und nach immer mehr erfährt, macht das ganze interessant. Die Trilogie ist immer noch aktuell, da bald der zweite Teil ins Kino kommt. Und ich muss sagen, ich freue mich riesig, den Film zu sehen, auch wenn der erste oft kritisiert wurde. Schließlich ist es auch bei den Büchern so, dass jedes Buch das vorherige übertraf – und das, obwohl schon der erste Teil richtig gut ist! Weitere Empfehlung: Silber-Trilogie Wiki left|link=w:c:de.harrypotter:Benutzer:Harry granger Hallo zusammen, ich möchte euch das Eragon-Wiki vorstellen. Mir gefällt das Wiki, weil Fans der Romane und solche, die es vielleicht noch werden, dort ein umfangreiches Nachschlagewerk vorfinden und die Chance erhalten, selbst über ihre Lieblingscharaktere zu schreiben und zu diskutieren. Für Fans der Verfilmung gilt das natürlich genauso, nur habe ich davon noch keinen getroffen. ;-) Und durch die internationalen Partnerwikis besteht die Möglichkeit, Gleichgesinnte aus der ganzen Welt kennenzulernen. Ich habe die Eragon-Romane mit großer Begeisterung gelesen. Seit ich Ende 2009 auf das Eragon-Wiki gestoßen bin, habe ich dort ziemlich viel geschrieben und organisiert. Ich schaue auch heute noch häufig rein, selbst wenn ich wenig Zeit habe. Schließlich war es mein erstes deutsches Wikia-Wiki. :-) Generell habe ich eine Vorliebe für Literaturwikis entwickelt, da mir die Communities dort sehr gut gefallen. Häufig sind Literaturwikis kleiner als Wikis zu Filmen, Fernsehserien, Computerspielen etc., aber das empfinde ich nicht als Nachteil. Umso mehr hat man als Einsteiger die Möglichkeit, selbst etwas zu bewirken und eigene Ideen einzubringen. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, vielleicht sieht man sich dort!